


Tired

by thevoid_31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babied Tony, Baby!Steve, Baby!Tony, Cuddling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mommy!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoid_31/pseuds/thevoid_31
Summary: warning: non-sexual age play!





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kids Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309296) by [Arkiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkiem/pseuds/Arkiem). 



> warning: non-sexual age play!

AN: This takes place pre-Civil War before everything goes to hell.

Natasha knew that Tony had been long overdue to be little; she could tell by how he flinched at loud noises, how his hands shook as they reached for his coffee, and how his voice was softer. Well, on second thought, this was just being exhausted. Natasha waited it out a few more days to see if it was something more.  
-  
1.  
Steve and Natasha were the only ones awake the day after the mission. As usual, the two found themselves at the dining table on the common living floor of the Avengers tower. Natasha preferred the bar, but Steve liked sitting near the gigantic floor-to-ceiling windows – he liked to admire the skyline. But Nat liked how she had more room on the dining table to spread out her newspaper and read as she ate. Their quiet lunches had become somewhat of a ritual. They would alternate between cooking and setting the table. Today, Steve had whipped up some spaghetti.

  
Tony emerged from his lab, rubbing his eyes without regard for the grease on his hands. "When's the last time you slept?" Steve asked, brows creased.

  
"24 hours ago? I don't know," Tony said, as he plopped down on the chair next to him.

  
"Sir has been awake for 30 hours," JARVIS corrected. Steve looked up at the ceiling, frown deepening. He shook his head and then stood up to grab a plate for Tony. Natasha tsked as she grabbed a napkin and beckoned Tony to lean closer. Surprisingly, he didn't protest and just closed his eyes, letting her tilt his head this way and that as she wiped the sweat and oil off his face. After a few minutes, Natasha dropped her hand, satisfied. She went back to filling out her crossword and her meal.

  
“Eat,” Steve said. Tony grabbed a fork and took a few bites. Steve went back to reviewing paperwork on the mission on his tablet. And that was that. Or well it was supposed to be.  
Natasha looked up after the quiet clicking of silverware on ceramic stopped. “What’s wrong?”

  
“You guys are so quiet. This is boring. Do I have to eat at the table?” Tony said, his voice sounding just a bit whiny. Honestly, he didn’t know why he asked, he could’ve just gotten up on his own; he was a grown man anyway. But what’s said has been said, he pushed his food around on his plate as he anxiously waited for a response.

  
“Well, where do you want to eat instead?” Natasha asked calmly. She straightened up in her seat, tilted her head, and looked Tony in the eye. It reminded him of her brief stint as his assistant while he had Palladium poisoning. Great, he had her full attention now. Did he still want it though?

  
“Can I eat in front of the TV?” Now Steve was looking at him too.

  
“Why? No, just eat at the table,” Steve said. Tony immediately gulped and darted his eyes back down to his plate. Natasha shot the blond a dirty look.

  
“Tony what he means is that you can watch TV after you finish the meal. It’s just that the coffee table is a bit far from the sofa and we’re worried you might spill it on that white couch of yours,” she said lightly, her hand reaching to cover his.

  
Normally Tony would never be caught in this situation. He would just announce that he would be going to have his meal in front of the TV. He didn’t know why he even came up to eat here today, he usually just had JARVIS send something to his workshop. But he knew that Steve and Natasha would always be there at that dining table, and maybe that’s why he bothered to go. Maybe he just wanted some company for a change. Maybe he envied how they could spend time with each other in comfortable silence as they each did their own thing – maybe he could just sit there without them expecting him to try to be social.

  
Steve said no. Steve had been saying no to him a lot lately. Three times on the mission – three of his brilliant (okay, a bit reckless) plans scrapped. By Steve. When he offered to buy Steve a new motorcycle, there was another no. And now this. He put down the fork and reached for his glass of water. His other hand under Natasha’s started to clench and unclench. Steve saying no, Natasha trying to comfort him, yet still siding with Dad. No, Steve, sorry. This scene felt all too familiar. He was exhausted mentally and physically, he shook his head to ward off more bad thoughts; this was not helping. He started to feel his eyes watering, and tried hard to blink back tears.

Steve had went back to reading, but Natasha noticed. She sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the temple as she stood up to make her way into the kitchen. She scoured the shelves until she spotted a white tray. After wiping it clean and snapping the legs tucked under the bottom, she made her way back in the kitchen. “Alright honey, here we go. Just put your plate on here,” she said. Tony looked up surprised, but did as he was told. He followed her into the living room and was told to sit down. She put the tray on top of his lap, tucked a napkin in his shirt, and asked JARVIS to turn on the TV. “No movies with explosions or violence,” was the last thing she said as she walked away.


	2. Consequences? You Bet There'll Be Consequences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Civil War, after Steve comes back from chasing Bucky, he finds out that he's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ok I know the last chapter had Little!Tony I'm really sorry but it's little!Steve this time. I decided to make this a series of one-shots or two-shots because I'm really really bad with plot. Next next chapter will feature little!Tony! I promise! Tony's sort of an asshole in this one lol. And Natasha as always, notices everything. Inspired because I was rewatching Civil War and Tony said the words to this chapter's title as Steve and Sam walked in after chasing Bucky.

After Steve, Sam, T’Challa, and Bucky were detained by the Special Forces in Berlin, they were escorted to the nation’s special intelligence facility. T’Challa, his majesty, was allowed to keep his suit while Sam and Steve had to give up their combat suits and equipment. At this fact Sam commented disdainfully how cats should be declawed.  
As Steve walked into the office, he tried hard to keep his back straight. It was barely noon yet the day had been full of adventure. His head was swimming with a storm of conflicting emotions; the thrill and relief from finding Bucky, the adrenaline from chasing after him and protecting him against T’Challa, and the shame from being called a criminal. Just another day in the life of a superhero. He couldn’t help but wish that he was back home. He wanted the quiet whir of the AC in his bedroom, he wanted his soft fluffy duvet that he could curl up under, and last of all he wanted time alone to process the events of the day. But unfortunately, he was in big trouble, surrounded by the incessant ringing and beeping from agents around him, and to top it off, he was an ocean away from home.

  
The glass walls did little to contain Tony’s yelling. The only thing out of place in the sterile office with perfectly aligned furniture was the jacket that was haphazardly thrown on the conference table. Tony was frazzled, with his vest looking too tight and the sleeves of his button-down pushed up to his elbows. The billionaire was a flurry of action, feet pacing back and forth as his hands shooed away accusations and nonsense from the other end of the phone. As much as General Ross liked to think that he had authority, to Tony, his first name was not General (Tony only gave Coulson the privilege of being known solely as Agent), his first name was Ross, like that annoying one from Friends. Despite his efforts to shield his fellow Avengers from the wrath of international law, Tony was still angry. He just wanted to keep the dealings of this situation internal, otherwise the UN would overstep their boundaries and think they also had the authority to nitpick what the Avengers were allowed to eat for breakfast on top of who they were allowed to fight.

“Consequences?! You bet there will be consequences!” Tony whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of the Captain.

  
Steve cringed, Tony was much louder once he had stepped inside the office. He could spot Natasha lounging on a leather couch, body stock-still, with her eyes trailing Tony back and forth. The intensity gave Steve a chill. He was relieved at first, but only realized how he was caught in the web too once her green eyes landed on his.

  
“Sit,” Tony said, clipped. He brusquely pulled out one of the chairs and pointed at it. He turned away to fix his tie. Steve gulped. Tony didn’t even say hi, Tony didn’t even spare him a glance.

  
“What the hell do you think you were doing? I know he’s your best friend but he’s a fugitive now! And you can’t just go off on your own like that! Especially when we’re dealing with problems of our own!” Steve flinched as Tony slammed a hand down on the table.

  
“I just thought…” Steve managed to say before he was cut off. His nails dug into his palms. The sharp acute pain of it helped him ignore the incessant dull ache in his right shoulder. He had a nasty scrape which was supposed to have healed by now, but when he’s anxious and scared, these things always took longer.

  
“Well no. Stop,” Tony yelled. “Stop right there. You weren’t thinking Steven, and that’s the fucking problem. You just think you can go out and chase your best friend and have a happily ever after but no. It doesn’t work that way. We’re your team, you should’ve told us! Now we have to stay behind and clean up your mess. Thousands of dollars of property damages! And you’re lucky civilians didn’t get hurt!” By now he wasn’t even yelling anymore. He had brought his voice down to an angry whisper as he pointed out every mistake Steve had made with a hiss.

  
Natasha saw Steve started to slowly fold into himself. She knew that Tony was right, Steve was reckless today, but she also knew that Tony was a bit inept when it came to detecting the emotional atmosphere. Steve was taking long rattled exhales and he kept rubbing his right shoulder. Natasha stood up and walked up to Tony, putting a hand on his arm, “Tony, I think Steve gets it. But you still haven’t asked him what you really wanted to.”

  
Tony looked at her, brows furrowed. She subtly tilted her head towards Steve, who had kept his head bowed. For a man who would bluntly tell the Stark Industries board that they were a bunch of incompetent greedy men, Tony tended to beat around the bush when it came to the people he cared about. Natasha remembered when Tony couldn’t bring himself to tell Pepper that he was dying back when he had palladium poisoning and she could see the same look in his eyes now. Stark’s logic was that if it wasn’t said, then it wasn’t real, and everything would be alright. Tony tended to ignore problems until he broke, but Natasha knew Steve wasn’t strong enough, at least not right now.

  
Tony took a moment to sigh and massage his temples. He knew that if he were in Steve’s position, he’d probably just keep to himself and try to handle the problem on his own. But Steve needed him. He leaned in and put what he considered was a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder and said, “Stevie, are you hurt anywhere?” Tony’s tone was completely different now and Steve had the courage to look up, an apology ready on his lips. But before he could say anything, he reflexively brushed the hand off his aching shoulder, only to realize that he probably sent the wrong message to Tony. Shit, did he backtrack?

  
Natasha sent a furtive glance to Tony. She knew what was happening but she doubted that he had been paying enough attention to Steve. Surprisingly, Tony surprised them both. He slowly brought his hand closer to Steve’s shoulder, giving it a tentative poke. “Is it your shoulder honey? Shouldn’t it be healed by now?” He said quietly.

  
“Tony I’m so sorry!” Steve cried. Once that was out he couldn’t stop, “I was being stupid a-and I should’ve told you first because if I did I w-wouldn’t have gotten me and everybody else hurt in the end! I’m so so sorry that now you have to deal with all of this.” Steve reached his hands out and Tony stepped closer to engulf him in a hug. Although he was angry at all the problems Steve caused with the rest of the world, what he was truly worried about was Steve. The kid tended to dive headfirst into danger.

  
“I know. Apology accepted. It’s ok, I can fix this it’s alright,” Tony said. He ran one hand through Steve’s hair while the other rubbed circles in his back. The rhythm always soothed the blond. “But why isn’t it healing though? I’m going to call Bruce to-,”

“No,” Steve mumbled.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“I said no. Don’t call Bruce, it’ll be fixed soon it’s alright,” Steve said. He broke away from the hug to look up with Tony.

Steve thought he was projecting determination in his ‘steely blue eyes’ but all Tony and Natasha saw was a petulant pout; an expression that graced his face whenever he was being stubborn about something.

“Steve,” Natasha warned.

“J.A.R.V.I.S can you tell what’s wrong with him? Check the old archives about the serum labs,” Tony said.

J.A.R.V.I.S. piped up a moment later, “Sir, it seems that cell regeneration is hindered whenever the Captain experiences heightened emotional distress. I would advise you to ask what’s troubling him.”

Tony nodded and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Steve took the opportunity to bury his face in Tony’s chest to avoid answering any more questions. Natasha stroked his hair as she whispered to Tony, “Well isn’t it obvious what’s upsetting him?”

“The fact that he’s a criminal now? Yes that is pretty obvious, Nat. Trust me I’ve got this,” Tony said.

“No you idiot,” Natasha replied, annoyance creeping in. Steve whimpered. She sighed and lowered her voice even more and said, “It’s because you were yelling at him Tony.”

“What are you talking about, we’ve gotten into arguments plenty of times and I don’t remember him crying during any of those!” Tony said. He ignored how Steve’s grip on his shirt tightened.

“Well, you weren’t what you are now to him back then Tony,” Natasha said. She noticed the words had sunken in when Tony pursed his lips.

He unwrapped himself from Steve and took his hands in his own as he bent down to meet Steve, who was sitting, at eye level. Even Steve’s hands were soft compared to his, calloused from years in the lab. Tony sighed and kissed his knuckles. “Stevie, baby, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said. Steve didn’t seem convinced; a tear trickled down one cheek.

“No, daddy don’t say that! You were right! I was bad!” He tried to bury his face in his hands but Tony held onto them tight.

“No, honey Daddy should’ve known that today was one of those days and shouldn’t have yelled at you that long,” Tony said. He found himself, as always referring to himself in third-person, which he still did not understand by the way. Steve only cried harder. “Alright, it’s ok I’m not mad at you. I’ll prove it okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I really really like Arkiem's Pampered series because they're normal everyday cute moments! I feel like they're accurate in how Tony would react. And I really like Mommy!Nat or Mommy!Pepper. I was rewatching Iron Man 2 and just Tony is adorable, I can't. I didn't mean to make Steve sound like an asshole in this one, he just seems like the type of person to stick to proper table manners and all (despite him reading at the table lol). But just I bet Nat would do anything to make Tony happy. Well in my verse she does... My first nsap fic! I hope this was NSAP enough lol.


End file.
